<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the heist by notahumanweirdo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306954">After the heist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notahumanweirdo/pseuds/notahumanweirdo'>notahumanweirdo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notahumanweirdo/pseuds/notahumanweirdo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happened after the heist in season 7. There will be spoilers, so be warned!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rosa Diaz &amp; Gina Linetti, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the heist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N Hey! This small one shot is based on this tumblr post. https://notahumanweirdo.tumblr.com/post/621016303071887361/i-like-to-think-that-gina-helped-rosa-win-the  I just couldn’t get it out of my head and wrote a little fanfic about it! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole squad was gathered in Shaw’s. Rosa had won a triple heist, and is the first person to ever win three heists. This took a lot of planning and preparations. It was perfect, the concept and the execution. Rosa is smart, but she couldn’t have come up with this on her own. Luckily, she had the help of the one and only Gina Linetti.</p>
<p>Everybody was talking to each other about the heist. Discussing who won how many times. Rosa found it fun to watch and listen to this, with her gloves of Thanos on. It felt empowering, the chaos.</p>
<p>Eventually they all went home. They had talked about just around everything, and Jake thought it was time to take three-drink Amy home. She was dancing the whole time. Terry and Charles also went home a little bit earlier, to go to their wives and children. Soon everybody started to leave, and Rosa was walking home.</p>
<p>The cold night hit her, but that was okay. Her apartment was only one or two blocks away. Soon she was home and just went to sleep.</p>
<p>------------------------------------</p>
<p>The next morning Rosa woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She had a slight hangover, but it wasn’t too bad because she hadn’t drank too much. She searched for her phone and answered the call without looking at the caller id.</p>
<p>‘Sup?’ Rosa was a little confused as she got a call at 8 am, but soon there was Gina’s voice who filled the silence.</p>
<p>‘<em>Hey, are you all right?</em>’ Gina sounded genuinely worried.</p>
<p>‘Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?’ Rosa got up to get her a glass of water.</p>
<p>‘<em>You left me a voice message yesterday and you sounded pretty drunk. I’m sorry, I couldn’t reply sooner. I was having a photoshoot.’</em></p>
<p>Rosa drank her glass of water and put it down again.</p>
<p>‘What did I say in that message? You sound pretty worried G, are you okay?’</p>
<p>‘<em>You just said that you slayed the heist, that you were grateful that I helped you, and that everybody was a quote unquote ‘dumb dumb’</em>.’ Gina let a laugh be heard, and Rosa could also couldn’t help but sniffle a little bit too.</p>
<p>‘<em>But you also said something about…’</em> It was clear that Gina hesitated before saying the next. ‘<em>… about having fun planning the heist, and wishing we could be more than friends.’ </em></p>
<p>Rosa’s heartbeat quickened. It was true, Rosa and Gina had spent a lot of time together planning the heist. They got to know each other on a deeper level and Rosa even wanted something more to happen. The times they spend together, laughing about dumb heist ideas, watching old movies, but also talking about more serious things. Rosa loved all of it and wished that she had an excuse to spent more time with Gina.</p>
<p>‘<em>Hello? Are you still there?’</em></p>
<p>Rosa didn’t realize that she hadn’t responded for a while.</p>
<p>‘Oh yeah, I’m still here.’</p>
<p>‘<em>Anyway, you were pretty drunk… But… did you mean it? Do you like me?’</em></p>
<p>Rosa figured there was no point in lying. Things were already not going to be the same after this drunk message.</p>
<p>‘Yeah… I like you.’ Rosa took a deep breath. ‘I like-like you, Gina.’</p>
<p>‘<em>Oh thank God.’</em> Gina’s voice beamed up and she sounded relieved.</p>
<p>There was now a knock on Rosa’s door.</p>
<p>‘Hold on a second, G.’ She said, still confused.</p>
<p>Rosa opened the door and there was Gina standing with a bouquet of flowers and a sheepish grin plastered on her face.</p>
<p>‘I like you too, dumb dumb.’</p>
<p>‘Best. Heist. Ever.’ Rosa said under her breath. Gina smile grew even bigger.</p>
<p>As Gina walked into her apartment, she said,</p>
<p>‘I can only agree.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>